


The One Where They Boldly Go

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Drunk Stiles, assholes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Please?”“Try again.”“Open sesame.”“No.”“Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do–”Derek snorted. “If you think THAT’S the way to get me to open the airlock, you’re grossly mistaken.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Andavs drew [Star Trek Sterek art](http://andavs.tumblr.com/post/131158904857/a-not-quite-star-trek-au) and I couldn't resist. (I also couldn't resist the _2001_ reference.)
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/131201124380/andavs-a-not-quite-star-trek-au-i-couldnt).

"Please?" 

"Try again." 

"Open sesame." 

"No." 

"Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do--" 

Derek snorted. "If you think THAT'S the way to get me to open the airlock, you're grossly mistaken."

Stiles flailed. It was not terribly effective when he was floating in zero gravity. "Oh come _on_ , Derek!"

"That's Lieutenant Hale to you." 

"Lieuten--are you fucking _serious_ right now?" 

The look on Derek's face said he was extremely serious, and he was probably also enjoying Stiles's distress. Stiles would have punched something, if there was something other than the ship's hull available to punch. 

"Lieutenant _Hale_ , would you _kindly_ open the airlock before I die from a lack of oxygen?" 

"Your air supply is at ninety-eight percent," Derek said dryly. "But if you're that concerned, maybe you should quit talking so much."

"I--you--fuck, dude, what the hell did I do to you?" 

Derek arched his very expressive (impressively expressive, some might say) eyebrows. "Think, Stiles. Think back to last night in Ten Forward. If you can even remember." 

"Hey, that's a low blow. It was Scott's birthday, of course I was drinking and talking about how much I loved him and _oh my God_." 

With startling clarity, Stiles remembered drunkenly announcing his love of _Derek_ as well. And maybe a few more of Derek's parts. In front of a lot of people who hadn't even known they were dating. Well, sneaking around the ship screwing on every remotely private surface. That was kind of dating, right? 

Stiles's face heated so fast he was surprised he didn't set his oxygen supply on fire. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit indeed."

Oh God. He really hadn't intended for his first "I love you" to come while he was drunk, or to announce their relationship to the entire ship, but he'd meant every word. "But why did that bother you? It's not like we're breaking any rules! Unless..." Stiles swallowed hard. "Did you...do you not feel the same?" 

Derek sighed heavily. "I don't object to you saying you love me, although I really wish you'd been sober. I do, however, object to the limerick about my _ass_ recited in front of the _entire engineering crew_." 

"Oh shit," Stiles said again. 

Derek nodded once sharply. "Guess what Erica and Isaac have been singing all. Day. Long."

"But you DO have an ass that could cut glass, and--" Stiles cut himself off at Derek’s sharp glare. "Okay, okay, I am really, really sorry about that, man. How can I make it up to you?"  


Derek's grin went sharp. "I can think of a few ways." 

***

"You know, when you said 'a few ways,' I assumed you meant _sexy_ ways," Stiles hissed. 

Derek rested his hand on the back of Stiles's neck and squeezed. "I did mean sexy ways. I just meant this way first." 

Stiles shot a vicious look at the crowded bar. He hadn't even known Ten Forward _had_ a karaoke machine. "This is going to be humiliating." 

"Kind of the point. Especially considering I've been called 'Lieutenant Ass' for the last twenty-four hours." 

Stiles snorted, and quickly schooled his features back into something somber when Derek's eyes narrowed. "Laugh about this again, and it's going to be two songs before we get to the sexy ways," Derek muttered.

Stiles saluted. "Your wish is my command, Lieutenant. One karaoke song, coming right up." 

"Good," Derek said. "Oh, and Stiles?" 

"Yes?" 

Derek's face softened, just a fraction, for the first time since Stiles had gotten back in through the airlock. "I love you, too." 


End file.
